five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Findorr Calius
Introduction Findorr Calius is the 24th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's six Fracción. He is minor Antagonist in the Mt Hakobe Arc and in Tite Kudo's Bleach Manga. Personality While initially coming off as the most composed member of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, Findorr later casts this facade away. While acting cool and collected at first, he clearly enjoys battle, and when riled, he can act a bit maniacal. He is rather arrogant and fairly confident in his abilities: when he encounters Shūhei Hisagi, he states he will fight at exactly the same power level as a lieutenant. He is rather talkative, and was once called a "chatterbox" by Hisagi as a result. Findorr is deductive and analytical, guessing the average power levels of seated Shinigami officers and replicating them while fighting. His analytical demeanor is demonstrated by his habit of saying Exacta (正解 (エサクタ), esakuta; Spanish for "Exactly/Correct", Japanese for "Correct Interpretation") very often. This stems from his belief of life being nothing but a sequence of difficult problems, and one's ability to make correct choices deciding their fate. Like his fellow Fracción, he holds his master Baraggan in high regard, referring to him as "his majesty". When faced with certain defeat in the battle of the fake Karakura Town, he tried to withdraw, proving his sense of self-preservation exceeds his respect for Baraggan's commands. History (Bleach manga) Findor was one of the remain powerful Adjuchas of Baraggan's army that survived Aizen's attack. Years later Findor was turn into an Arrancar by the Hōgyoku. He was the fourteenth Arrancar made and was the 24th Arrancar among the Numeros. He also was the third Arrancar to be pick by Baraggan to become part of his elite fraccions. Along with Baraggan Louisenbairn and the rest of his Fracción, Findor arrives in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. When Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen are trapped by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's Shikai, Baraggan, deciding to take control, orders Findor to summon four gigantic Hollows to destroy the four pillars which are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. The Hollows are killed, by Shūhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Ikkaku Madarame, who are protecting the pillars. In response, Baraggan sends a member of his Fracción, including Findor, to each pillar, stating if they are going to guard them using "ants", he will just have to send "dragons" to crush them. Findorr is sent to fight against Hisagi. Upon arriving, Findor asks what seat Hisagi is. When Hisagi, introducing himself, reveals he is the 9th Division Lieutenant, Findor states he will fight at the level of a lieutenant. Later, as they fight, Hisagi states despite Findor saying he would fight at the level of a lieutenant, currently he is only as strong as a 5th Seat. Pleased Hisagi noticed, Findor, stating he passed, reveals it was a test to see if he could correctly guess his strength. When he states Hisagi would not have been able to tell if he was fighting at lieutenant level if he had not done this, Hisagi asks him to clarify what he means by this. Stating he is currently at the level of a 5th Seat, Findor breaks off sections of his mask, increasing in power each time. After breaking off a majority of his mask, he states he has reached lieutenant level. Later, as they clash, Findor, noting Hisagi seems tired, asks him why he is exhausted if this is a battle between equals. When Hisagi asks if Findor is saying he is not at the level of lieutenant, Findor tells him he is correct, for unless he has miscalculated the strength of the Gotei 13, this is exactly what he means. When Hisagi tells him to not call him "lieutenant", Findor, apologizing, introduces himself and, stating it is time to put an end to this battle, releases his Zanpakutō. When Hisagi asks if this is a Resurrección, Findorr, confirming this, states he is surprised Hisagi knows if it. When Hisagi tells him to not think he is the only one with information on his enemies, Findor states he never did. After Hisagi dodges an attack, Findor compliments him on being able to follow his speed. When Hisagi tells him to stop saying "Exacta" so much, Findor explains his philosophy of life being a series of difficult choices and people wanting as many correct answers as possible. After being pinned down by Hisagi, Findor fires a stream of water at him. When Hisagi asks if it was a high-pressure stream of water, Findor, saying he is correct, states he should never take his eyes off of his opponent and encloses him in a sphere of water, prompting Hisagi to release his own Zanpakutō. After Findor notes this is his Zanpakutō, Hisagi, explaining why he does not like to use it, attacks Findor. After catching one of Hisagi's blades in his claw, Findorr, stating he cannot get away, is hit from behind by the other blade. When Hisagi asks him if he is scared, Findor, denying this, attacks him. When Hisagi states he is scared, Findor, asking if he is scared of his own power, breaks off even more of his mask. As he states his power is now equal to that of a captain, Hisagi pulls on his Zanpakutō's chain, slicing off most of Findor's right claw. As Hisagi, stating Findor is not afraid of his own power, explains his personal philosophy, Findor, scream out in fear and charge up a very power cero the destroy a large part of the town, but it cut down by Hisagi and through Findor'a head kill him. Hisagi told he wasn't near the level of a Captain. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Mount Hokabe Arc Relationships 'Coalition' Even though Findorr is member of the coalition he does not appear to have care or loyalty to his human comrades. Though he appears to be okay with his Demons/Etherious and Half-Demon ones like Dosu Kinuta. Powers and Abilities As a member of Baraggan Louisenbairn Fracción, Findor is a powerful warrior. As he demonstrated in his previous life, where he overwhelmed Squad 9 lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi, before the Soul Reaper released his Shikai. During the Battle of Mt. Hakobe, he was even able to fight on par and pressure one of Fairy Tail's member Juvia Lockser, before the latter was forced to use her new Water-Make magic. His best trait, however was his tactical wit, as he was even able to quickly figure out the weakness of his enemies and come with some tactical advantages, during his fight with Juvia. Afinar (彫面 (アフィーナル), Afināru; Spanish for "Tuning/Refining", Japanese for "Face-Carving/Sculpting"): Findorr's Hollow mask appears to act as some kind of inhibitor of his powers, and by breaking off fragments of it with the knife on his wrist, it can increase his power exponentially. When whole, his power level is equal to a 5th Seat Shinigami's, and when only a section over his right eye remains, he is as strong as a lieutenant. When 90% of the mask is gone, leaving a small section under his right eye, he is supposedly as strong as a captain while in his Resurrección. At his lieutenant level, he overwhelmed Shūhei Hisagi while he refrained from releasing his Zanpakutō. He also calms the Juvia is at the same level a Lieutenant is. Cero: By pointing his sword at the opponent and concentrating his Reiatsu at the tip of his sword, he can fire an indigo Cero. Bala: This technique hardens the user's Reiatsu and fires it like a bullet. Findorr can fire a barrage of indigo Bala blasts by swinging his Zanpakutō around. Hierro: Like all Arrancar, Findorr possesses the passive ability known as Hierro, allowing him to catch Hisagi's Zanpakutō without sustaining injury. Sonído Expert: '''Findor a skilled with using Sonido about to move very fast before someone by surprise and dodging attack too. ' '''Expert Swordsman: '''Highly proficient in swordsmanship, Findorr is exceptional at using acrobatic tricks in conjunction with his sword. He is highly technical while engaged in combat, remaining unfazed even while in combat with another expert swordsman. He not only held his own against Hisagi in swordsmanship, but overwhelmed the lieutenant with sheer ferocity and strength. '''Enhanced Strength': Despite his slender appearance, Findorr is deceptively strong. While at his lieutenant level, he caught Hisagi's attack with a single hand and hurled him a tremendous distance away. Expert Tactician: Findor is very smart and gather information on strong opponent to try to figure out their weakness. He was smart enough to find Juvia's weakness in her water defense by using non physical attacks like a Bala. High Spiritual Power: As an Arrancar and one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, Findorr possesses a lieutenant-level amount of Spiritual Energy, allowing him to fight on par with Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi. His Reiatsu is indigo. Zanpakutō Pinza Aguda (蟄刀流断 (ピンサグーダ), Pinsagūda; Spanish for "Sharp Pincer", Japanese for "Crab Sword Cutting Current"): Its sealed form resembles a standard katana with a pink handle and a guard which resembles a Spanish épée or rapier. * Resurrección: Its release command is "Engrave the surface of the water" (水面に刻め, Minamo ni Kizame; Carve upon the water in the English dub). Findorr says the release command, creating a huge eruption of Reiatsu in the form of purple flames. In this form, he has large crab-like claws, which cover both of his hands. The right claw is very large, similar to a fiddler crab's. The right side of his body is covered with a carapace of chitinous composition, acting as a form of armor. At the other end of the tip of the claw, it there is a string/rope-like connection from there to the right shoulder which stretches like rubber, allowing him to lift the claw. Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Findorr's natural abilities are enhanced. * Enhanced Sonído: As an Arrancar, Findorr can use Sonído, and is highly proficient at using it. At lieutenant level, his skill with Sonído allowed him to catch Hisagi off guard during most of their fight. * Enhanced Strength: Findorr's strength is further increased in this form, allowing him to cut through a building with ease. * Enhanced Hierro: Findorr's Hierro is enhanced, allowing him to block Hisagi's unreleased Zanpakutō with his claw without sustaining any damage. * Enhanced Bala: '''Findor Bala are stronger then before hurt Juvia more then before in his sealed form. He fire them like a cannon does. * '''Enhanced Cero: '''In his Resurrección, he fires his Cero from the larger claw. It is more potent than before, destroying a large portion of the fake Karakura Town even after Hisagi sliced through it with his Shikai. * '''Tijeras Neptunea (海王鋏 (ティヘラス・ネプトゥネア), Tiherasu Neputunea; Spanish for "Neptunian Shears/Scissors", Japanese for "Sea King Shears"): Findorr can fire a high-pressure water current from between his claws, which is powerful enough to destroy solid material with ease. He can fire enough of them to make a momentary offensive barrier in front of him. ** Crushing Water Sphere: After unleashing a large barrage of his water jets, Findorr can have them form a sphere around a target and gradually shrink until it crushes them. Trivia Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Male Category:Coalition Category:Arrancar Category:Coalition Captain Category:Resurrected Category:Mt. Hakobe Coalition Unit Category:Swordsmen Category:B-Class Fighters Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Keen Intellect Category:Fraccion